Finding Myself Again
by TheLordOfTheSea1
Summary: Used to be called A Percy And Artemis Love Story. After the death of Annabeth Percy becomes a god and seals himself in an ice temple for 70 years


Rewrite of percy and Artemis love story

In 2010… I'm Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and we have just won the 2nd giant war! As I am thinking this the rest of the seven are being granted gifts from the gods and I quote from Zeus 'As long as it is within our power(quote from TLO)'

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We, the council, ask whether you wish to become the goddess of architecture. So will you?" Zeus asked.

Before she could answer the fates appeared. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase cannot become gods!"

"May we ask why?" Artemis asked with growing curiosity.

"You may but we can't answer, this is the will of Chaos!"

That was when Dionysus dropped his glass of wine, oh yeah you may be asking why he is drinking wine and the answer to that is that his ban got lifted after the second giant war for his help, but surprisingly he asked if he could stay at Camp Half-Blood.

The rest of the seven and Nico all got one wish each. So Hazel and Frank got their curses lifted and the rest got some other things.

-Line Break-

We were all on our way to camp when the bus broke down, so as a result of this we had to walk to the campus, which was over a mile away. That was when the monsters attacked, all in all there were about 40 of them;2 Hydra, 3 Hellhounds, 16 Cyclopes, Echidna **(there is only one of her if I remember rightly), **9 chimeras and 9 telekines.

So all seven of us sprung into action drawing our various weapons and attacking the small army. For half an hour we battled destroying the Cyclopes the hydra and the Hellhounds without any casualties. That was when it happened, all I heard was a scream of pain and the scream was Annabeth's. I glanced over at her to see what had happened and what I saw wasn't good. She was covered in chimera poison!

I rushed over to her to see if she was okay but I knew deep down in my heart she wouldn't survive. I watched hopeless as she drew her final breathe murmuring something about me moving on. A few of the weaker monsters started to look really scared, but I couldn't even comprehend why. I found new strength in my limbs and looked at my arm, I saw that it was glowing a golden green colour.

Without thinking I held out my hand and a black staff materialised. I heard a deep voice across the battle field saying that the deed was done. I slammed my staff into the ground, causing everybody good and evil to stop fighting. And they all looked up at me."Monsters, you have killed the on I love and as a result of this I shall have to kill you all. None of you shall be spared."

I thought of skeletons breaking through the ground and they did. Everyone on my side looked at Nico thinking he was responsible but he just shook his head and said I had summoned them.

"Charge!" I yelled to my skeletal army of 22, on my command they charged forward and attacked everything in their paths except for my friends. After a few minutes only 4 monsters stood on the battle field and my skeleton army laying on the floor in piles of bones. I advanced forwards towards the remnants of the monster army walking turning into jogging and jogging turning into a full on charge. I slowed down and stopped when I was 4 metres away from the group of four which contained; Echidna, 1 Telekine and two Chimeras. I slowly pointed my staff at them menacingly and yelled out 'boom' in Ancient Greek and the monsters exploded in golden dust. I turned around ignoring my friends and walked over to Annabeth's body, I picked her up in one arm and my staff disappeared allowing me to carry her bridal style.

"Are you coming?" I asked my friends, and I was now heading in the general direction of CHB.

-LINE BREAK-

When we arrived at the camp everybody saw that I was holding Annabeth's dead body and moved out my way so that I could put her down on a bed In the big house. After I put her dead body down I went to the camp fire and sat down thinking about what had happened today but my thinking was interrupted when Hestia came and sat down next to me.

"My deepest condolences young hero," Hestia said with sadness.

"Thanks," I replied still staring into the fire.

"I am sorry but the Olympians wish to see you, now." She said sounding angered by the fact that they wanted to see me so soon after the death of a loved one.

-LINE BREAK-

When we got to Olympus the Olympians were sitting on their thrones waiting for us. I bowed.

"Rise,"Zeus said in a booming voice.

I stood, not talking at all but they could all see that my eyes were red and puffy from mourning over the death of my girlfriend.

"The fates have just came to us and told us that you can now become a god because the will of Chaos has been completed!"My father said totally oblivious that my girlfriend was dead.

"Can I talk to my mom first?" I asked, talking for the first time since I had set foot in the room.

"Yes," Zeus replied, and with that I was teleported outside my moms flat.


End file.
